deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve(Minecraft) vs Mario
Interlude Wiz: 2 heroes from 2 worlds with many dangers. Boomstick: Like Steve, the Survilst and protagonist of Minecraft ☀https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SNIFfgGtMGYMinecraft. Wiz: And Mario, the hero of the mushroom kingdom. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their strength,weapons,and abilities to see who would win a Death Battle! Steve Wiz: 1000 years ago a massive load of immagrants were taveling to the UnitedStates to escape war in Germany Boomstick : But Little did they know monsterous creatues were lurking behind the ship good to proctect the ender pearls and it killed the shit out of them Wiz: But one young man ecaped the monsters and fled into a deserted island and his name... Boomstick : Steve.....yea Steve Wiz: Steve is capable of killing zombies,endermen,creepers,and more. Boomstick: But he actually killed a massive dragon and a 3 headed withered guy called the Wither Boss. Wiz: Steve has armor,swords,and potions and even a dog to help him win battles Boomstick: Leather sucks.Chain Sucks.Iron is o.k and Diamond is FUCKING AMAZING!!!. Wiz: You forgot gold. Anyway it is awful too. Boomstick: Steve has healing,fire resistance,and resistance potions and can go muntant form Wiz: Resistance helps his defense. He can get stronger with strength potions. Boomstick: He also has golden apples which heal him and make him resistant to fire. Wiz: He can also break and build blocks to block explosions and enemies. Boomstick: He also has a variety of swords. The best would be a diamond sword. Wiz: Steve has been defeted in one particular battle against creeper king Boomstick: But He is just powerful. Mario Wiz: Once there was a koopa called Bowser. Boomstick: Then he kidnapped a princess and then a random plumber pumbled him. Wiz: Mario has a lot of power-ups such as the mushroom which heals him. Boomstick: And the fire flower that gives him fire abilities. Wiz: He also can jump over things twice his size such as pipes. Boomstick: The amazing thing is that he beat Donkey Kong who knocked the moon out of orbit. Wiz: That requires trillions of force. So Mario seems invincible. Boomstick: But Mario also has a hammer. Most of the time it is wood and iron. Wiz: Mario is a powerhouse, but can he beat Minecraft. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Mario jumps in a portal. Soon he sees blocks everywhere Steve walks up. He thinks Mario is a mob. He grabs his bow. Mario thought that Steve was an enemy. FIGHT! Mario gets a fire flower. He shoots Steve with fire. Then he hits him with his hammer. Steve was furious. He got a fire resistance potion and drank it. Mario shot him again. It had no effect. He shot him with a bow. Mario was angry. He got a giant shroom. Steve didn't care. He had taken on the Ender Dragon. He drank a Strength potion and a speed potion. He was too fast for Mario. Then he turned back to normal size. Steve punched Mario hard. Mario: Mama Mia! He grabbed an Ice flower. The strength potion wore off and the speed one. He still had fire resistance. Mario shot him. He couldn't move. Mario jumped on him then he hit his head with a hammer. Steve was low on health. He ate some steak then drank a regeneration potion. Mario got a star power up. Steve's fire resistance wore off. He put on Iron armor. Mario grabbed a star power up. He started beating up Steve. Then his armor broke. He got a bow and started shooting. Mario wasn't hurt by it. Steve was confused. Then the star power wore off. Steve hit Mario with his bow. Mario couldn't get up. Steve got some tnt and placed it. Then he lit it up. Mario ate a 1-up mushroom. Then the tnt exploded. Mario was dead. Then he came back to life. Steve was confused. Mario got a boomerang power-up. He hit Steve. He was low again. He ate an enchanted golden apple. Steve put on diamond armor then got out a diamond sword. Then he drank a strength potion. Mario hit Steve with his iron hammer. It barely hurt him. Mario ran at him. Steve threw an Ender Pearl and teleported him behind Mario. It hurt him a little. Then he stabbed Mario. Mario Grabbed his Hammer and spammed it straight through Steves head crushing his skull and blood oozing It exploded. Mario jumped away and steve blew up. K.O! Results Wiz: This was a close match. Boomstick: Even though Mario had beaten stronger foes and had more experience..... Wiz: Steve still had more power-ups and could survive Mario's giant form easily. Boomstick: The winner is Mario Next time on Death Battle A picture of Metal Sonic pops up. Then a picture of Fulgore pops up. Category:Mario vs Minecraft themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music